


Feliz navidad

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale's Birthday, First Christmas, Hale Family Feels, M/M, The Hale Fire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles quería que Derek tuviera una feliz navidad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz navidad

Derek está sorprendido, o mejor dicho, está sin palabras. La verdad es que pensaba que estas navidades serían como las típicas desde que volvió a Beacon Hill, solo, lleno de remordimientos, todavía no se siente preparado para celebrar algo, porque sabe que si lo está celebrando solo fue por su propia culpa al depositar su confianza en una cazadora que después terminó destruyendo toda su familia y a toda su vida.

—Stiles…

— ¿Qué? No sabes lo que me costó averiguar cuándo estabas de cumpleaños, así que ni se te ocurra rechazar mi regalo —le dice su compañero y la verdad es que en ningún momento tenía pensado rechazarlo, pero acepta que es extraño que se haya enterado, porque no es algo que ha compartido con los demás.

—No lo rechazaré, pero quiero saber cómo supiste.

—Te lo diré, pero antes debes abrirlo, es algo importante para mí.

Derek frunce el ceño cuando lo escucha porque no piensa qué cosa podría ser más importante para Stiles que su familia y él, así que lo abre y se queda sorprendido con lo que ve.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—¿Te gustó?

Derek siente que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No tiene palabras para expresar lo que está sintiendo. De todos los regalos que esperó recibir jamás pensó que se trataría de la última fotografía que tenía con su familia.

—Cora la guardó… dice que fue lo único que pudo preservar de ese día.

Derek abraza a Stiles y en un impulso, muy impropio de él, lo besa. No de los besos suaves que le suele dar, sino que de esos que son más dientes mordiendo labios y lenguas restregándose con necesidad. Son de esos besos en los que ambos se quedan sin aliento.

—Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños Derek.

—Feliz navidad Stiles.

 


End file.
